Golden Sun Fables :: Lessons of Life
by Kadevi
Summary: The Golden Sun characters are going about their everyday lives, but somehow trivial troubles always seem to catch them... resulting in these morals of everyday life. Fables, Golden Sun style! ^_^


Hey-la, everyone! I'm ba-ack!!

Gust: But this time, she's back with a funny fanfiction.

Flint: None of my jokes are in here, though… *pout*

Forge: Your jokes aren't even funny!!!!

Fizz: Do you two want to be frozen ice again? *silence* Well, DO YOU?!

Gust: The disclaimer – Kadevi-chan does not own us, nor does she own Golden Sun. Camelot and Nintendo both own Golden Sun, along with us, the characters you know, and other such nonsense. Of course, this idea was hers. The fable idea, anyway.

Fizz: And just for you newbies' information: The one named Picard in this fanfiction (and in all Kadevi-chan's fanfictions forevermore) is actually Piers. We are just NOT taking a liking to the name 'Piers.'

Flint: It's like naming a Jupiter Adept Gale Sear. Calling a Mars Adept Char Kindle. A Venus Adept Terra Ridge – I would hate to have an Adept called 'Terra.' On a funny note, it is a unanimous consensus that Piers' last name is Bubbles!

Gust: Flint is kidding. Now remember – many of these fables belong to Aesop and their other respective owners. The authoress shall be twisting some of the fables around, but the moral will remain the same.

Kadevi: I'll try my best at humor! Be nice, it's my first EVER humor fanfiction!! *big smile* Also, the timing of each fable will jump around, so they won't be in chronological order. I will make sure to mention the time and place in each fable to make it easier for you. Keep in mind that I have yet to get Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is ALL my brother's fault. So some of the information may be wrong… Let's put it that way. And, mind that these will be VERY short chapters.

Forge: Let us begin with the fanfiction, **Golden Sun Fables – The Lessons of Life**!! Also, if you want Kadevi-chan to update, you gotta tell US!! That's OUR job! We make the threats, and scare her into updating. These chapters will probably also come about every 5-7 days, but between updates of **Beyond the Lake's Reflection**. So you'll be entertained...

**1 – Garet and the Djinni**

It began as a quiet day.

Garet and Isaac had returned to Vale, with Jenna, Felix, Kraden, Picard, Ivan, Sheba, and Mia in tow. They'd just gotten a big helping of delicious cake, courtesy of Sheba and Mia, and they were all as stuffed as could be. Isaac was sleeping behind his house, Ivan and Sheba were off somewhere discussing alchemy with Kraden, Jenna was getting a lecture from Felix about Garet. Picard was teaching Mia how to play an instrument he had given her, a beautiful Lemurian flute, crafted from the silver-white bark of the shimara trees only found in Lemuria. She actually wasn't doing too bad, Garet reflected from his position next to Isaac, who was scooted up against the solid wall with his scarf bundled up around his neck and face. _Soon we'll be hearing the duets that Picard claimed were as wonderful to listen to as a choir._

Garet sighed restlessly. He didn't WANT to sit and rest. _I want to do something! And I can't even be with Jenna because Felix is there…_ Garet looked up and he could see Felix and Jenna arguing emphatically with each other. Jenna caught his eye and waved cheerfully, but did not come over. Felix followed her gaze and gave Garet a murderous glare. Disturbed, Garet returned to his slumped-over pose besides Isaac.

_I don't see what the big deal is… She's just his sister…_

Garet stood and stretched, yawning. It was a nice day – the sun was shining, a light breeze present. The sky was the same blue as, say, Mia or Picard's hair, and Isaac's eyes. What clouds were floating about were a puffy white, and no signs of an imminent storm were present. Birds twittered and sang to accompany Picard's lessons, and to top it all off it wasn't cold. _I hate the cold..._ That morning he hadn't even had trouble dealing with his hair!! It was almost mind-boggling. Almost, mind you.

So Garet decided to walk around. Take a look here and there, see what had changed, even though he knew that nothing had changed.

Big mistake.

Just as he began to take a step forward, two speedy figures burst around the corner of the house. Turning to look, Garet immediately regretted his instincts. In the time span of two seconds, he felt like someone had stampeded a herd of horses over him, but that many of them had made sure to step on his face.

"Oh..."

Isaac scrambled up. "Garet! What happened?"

Garet squinted his eyes, but still managed to point his right hand at two figures frozen in shock.

"Forge... Gust..."

"He did it!" Both squeaked out in fear at the same time. Isaac gave them a weary glare, frustrated that he couldn't get some rest. _Although, _Isaac thought warmly, _that music Picard is teaching Mia sure almost lilted my consciousness away. _"Who hit Garet?"

Silence greeted his question. Flint popped onto his shoulder. A bunch of chittering began, none that Isaac or Garet could have understood (although in Garet's case, he was hurting too much to understand). Finally, Flint nodded and turned to Isaac.

"Gust!"

Isaac glared at the Jupiter Djinni, whom was trying to creep away. Forge was already long gone.

But it wasn't Isaac who grabbed Gust. It was Garet.

"You little punk!" He roared. "That hurt, you know! I'll have a bruise here for the next two weeks!" The little Jupiter Djinni squealed and squeaked and struggled to escape from the BIG (from his perspective) Mars Adept. One very angry one at that.

That was where Garet's day began to go from bad to worse.

It was a stupid argument, one of which you might have expected to see Forge and Gust participating in. It mostly consisted of Gust saying he was sorry and that it wasn't intentional, and of Garet yelling and thundering out insults and threats at the same time. Gust pleaded with the livid Mars Adept to let him go.

"Please! I'll never do it again!"

"Tell me why I should let you go."

"I can help you!" Gust continued to plead in his frightened squeak. Isaac couldn't help but feel sorry for the Jupiter Djinni.

Garet snorted in derision but released his hands from around the Djinni's body. "I'm letting you go because I'm NICE!" He shouted as Gust flew away as fast as he could fly. Garet sighed, hrmphed out a breath, and sat down with a thump. Isaac shook his head and left to search for someone else.

Several hours later, Garet felt like a stampede of horses really _had_ stomped all over him.

First, there had been the incident with Gust.

Later, thinking that the door to his house was open while talking to Mia, he walked right into it. It left a flat imprint on his forehead.

Not even five minutes later he'd made the mistake of falling into the waterfall while talking to Jenna. She hadn't even _helped _him, just began laughing like an idiot.

When Felix heard about it, you could practically hear his laughing across Vale. To make it even worse, when Mia and Picard, Sheba and Ivan, and Isaac heard about it, they began laughing so hard that Garet had left in a huff.

Dripping wet, Garet had walked into his house to search for some food. Too bad his little brother Aaron had eaten it all (he takes after Garet in a way).

And just when Garet thought the day couldn't get any worse, Kay had smacked him in the head when she'd found out that once again, he had smashed her flowers into the ground. They came away from the grass flat. She didn't hit him once. Suffice to say, the number of times would equal roughly his age.

Times ten.

So now Garet was sitting with Jenna glumly, who was trying to comfort him. She apologized for her earlier actions, and gave him a kiss, and that was all they had been doing for awhile. Kissing, anyway.

And you guessed it. Garet's day became hell (excuse my language).

"GARET!!!!" Felix stomped up the hill towards them, and Garet paled. "This cannot be good..." He whispered. Jenna stared at Felix in shock as well.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" Felix demanded, naked sword in hand. Garet paled even further, staring in alarm at the glinting blade. "I-I... I was... was..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! A DUEL!!!" Felix snarled in rage. Garet stepped back, but that enrage Felix further. "I won't take no for an answer!" He yelled, and just as Garet was sure that his life would end, for Felix had been holding up his sword as if to call Ragnarok, mouthing the words, a fierce whirlwind tore through the area, leaving Jenna and Garet standing amazed on the river banks but depositing a Felix into the water further downstream.

As soon as the winds had come, they stopped. To Garet's horror, it was Gust who was laughing now.

"Did you relish facing death at Felix's swords, Garet?" He asked cheekily. Garet could only blink. And as suddenly as the winds had disappeared, they came again. Picking up... Garet this time!!

"Well, I hope you enjoy swimming!" The Djinni's only answer was a yelp and then a splash down below.

_The moral of this story: Even something as small as a Djinni can help Garet._

_The true moral of the related fable, "The Lion and the Mouse": No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted._

I hope you enjoyed that, people!

Gust: *glares at authoress* How _dare_ you give me to that evil, blustering bloke?!

Me: *runs away with all four Djinn muses chasing after* Remember to review!!!!


End file.
